fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Wold Newton family
The Wold Newton family was developed by the American science fiction writer Philip José Farmer in the novels Tarzan Alive: A Definitive Biography of Lord Greystoke, Doc Savage: His Apocalyptic Life, and The Other Log of Phileas Fogg. It has been further expanded by Win Eckert in Myths for the Modern Age: Philip José Farmer's Wold Newton Universe and Tales of the Wold Newton Universe. A meteorite crashed in Wold-Newton, Yorkshire, England when two carriages with a total of sixteen passengers were passing through the town. The meteorite caused mutations in the people who were in the carriages, and those mutations where passed down to their descendants. Some of the notable people in the family are listed below. Wold-Newton family members * G-8, first appearancing in G-8 and His Battle Aces #1, created by Robert J. Hogan. * The Shadow (Kent Allard), first appearing in Detective Story Hour, created by Walter B. Gibson. * Lew Archer, first appearing in The Moving Target, created by Ross Macdonald. * The Avenger (Richard Henry Benson), first appearing in The Avenger #1, created by Paul Ernst. * Peter Blake, ancestor of The Scarlet Pimpernel, first appearing in The First Sir Percy, created by Baroness Emma Orczy. * The Scarlet Pimpernel (Sir Percy Blakeney), first appearing in The Scarlet Pimpernel, created by Baroness Emma Orczy. * Captain Blood (Dr. Peter Blood), first appearing in Captain Blood: His Odyssey, created by Rafael Sabatini. * James Bond, first appearing in Casino Royale, created by Ian Fleming. * Professor Challenger (George Edward Challenger), first appearing in The Lost World, created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. * Tarzan (Lord John Clayton III, Viscount Greystoke), first appearing in Tarzan of the Apes, created by Edgar Rice Burroughs. * Elizabeth Darcy, first appearing in Price and Prejudice, created by Jane Austin. * Fitzwilliam Darcy, first appearing in Price and Prejudice, created by Jane Austin. * Bulldog Drummond (Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond), first appearing in Bulldog Drummond, created by H. C. McNeile. * Phileas Fogg, first appearing in Around the World in Eighty Days, created by Jules Verne. * Fu Manchu, adversary of Sir Denis Nayland Smith, first appearing in The Mystery of Dr. Fu-Manchu, created by Sax Rohmer. * Richard Hannay (Major-General Sir Richard Hannay), first appearing in The Thirty-Nine Steps, created by John Buchan. * Sherlock Holmes, first appearing in A Study in Scarlet, created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. * Mycroft Holmes, brother of Sherlock Holmes, first appearing in "The Adventure of the Greek Interpreter", created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. * Monsieur Lecoq, first appearing in L'Affaire Lerouge, created by Émile Gaboriau. * Arsène Lupin, first appearing in "The Arrest of Arsène Lupin", created by Maurice Leblanc. * Philip Marlowe, first appearing in Finger Man, created by Raymond Chandler. * Monk Mayfair (Lieutenant Colonel Andrew Blodgett Mayfair), an assistant of Doc Savage first appearing in Doc Savage Magazine #1 created, created by Lester Dent. * Travis McGee, first appearing in The Deep Blue Good-by, created by John D. MacDonald. * Professor Moriarty, nemesis of Sherlock Holmes, first appearing in "The Final Problem", created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. * Solomon Kane, first appearing in "Red Shadows", created by Robert E. Howard. * Mr. Moto, first appearing in Your Turn, Mr. Moto, created by John P. Marquand. * Allan Quatermain, first appearing in King Solomon's Mines, created by H. Rider Haggard. * A. J. Raffles (Arthur J. Raffles), first appearing in The Amateur Cracksman, created by E. W. Hornung. * Doc Savage, first appearing in Doc Savage Magazine #1 created, created by Henry W. Ralston and John L. Nanovic * Patricia Savage, a cousin of Doc Savage first appearing in Doc Savage Magazine vol 2, #5 created, created by Lester Dent. * Sir Denis Nayland Smith, first appearing in The Mystery of Dr. Fu-Manchu, created by Sax Rohmer. * Sam Spade, first appearing in The Maltese Falcon, created by Dashiell Hammett. * The Spider (Richard Wentworth), first appearing in The Spider, vol. 1, #1 ("The Spider Strikes"), created by Harry Steeger. * Lord Peter Wimsey, first appearing in Whose Body?, created by Dorothy L. Sayers. * Nero Wolfe, first appearing in Fer-de-Lance, created by Rex Stout. * The Time Traveller, first appearing in The Time Machine, created by H. G. Wells Notes Sherlock Holmes has also appeared in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by Alan Moore. Category:Summary links